Bitten
by Dotdodot
Summary: a snake gets planted in Roys office in an attempt to kill Roy! but Riza gets bitten and has collapsed. what will Roy do when he finds her passed out in the office? I will update whenever I have time. hopefully as soon as I get a new chapter written up. Royai. (cover image belongs to Shifting sands on DA)
1. Chapter 1

**Bitten - chapter one**

**Disclaimer – I don't own FMA OR FMAB, none of us do.**

"I got it!" exclaimed the Ishvalan boy as he ran into the alley way, he was about a meter and a half tall and was carrying a small cage in his right hand. The creature in the cage hissed at the carelessness of the boy that had stolen him from his home in the park.

"Be quiet child! We don't want the whole world to know what I am up to!" a man stepped out of the shadows and scolded the boy.

The boy hung his head in shame, "sorry" he murmured. His face quickly lit up when he remembered his precious cargo. "But I got it!"

The corner of the man's mouth twisted up ever so slightly and would have been mistaken for a smile if it appeared on any face but his. This man never smiled.

The man snatched the cage from the boy's outstretched hands. When he saw what was inside, he wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He just stared at the creature until it moved its head and threatened the man with a hiss. He nodded and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a locket and threw it back at the boy who caught it in mid-air and checked it all over for any sign of damage. When he didn't find any he sighed happily, tied it around his neck and ran off. He glanced back just before he left, but he couldn't see the man anywhere. He shrugged and ran off; he had to get back to his people before his sickly mother noticed he was missing.

**xXx**

Once the boy was gone the man slumped down against the wall of the alley and sighed. He didn't want to have to threaten people like that, let alone children and one of his own people. He glanced back to the cage and for once in his life ever since the war, he smiled. Not the nice smile one gives when they receive a nice gift from someone, but the smile that can send shivers down ones spine. Yes, this man was plotting something.

The man stood up grabbed a nearby cloth to cover up the cage with. He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. With that he made his way down the alley way, ready to put his plan into action.

**XxX**

Curses were all that was heard from a certain house (Apartment, whatever you call it) when its sleepy owner was roused from sleep. He cursed louder when he realised that it was Monday and he had work. Roy Mustang stood up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He continued to walk into everything in his house until he lost his temper and added to the many scorch marks to any certain wall that seemed to get in the way.

He glanced at the clock and panicked when he realised that his alarm hadn't gone off. It was 900 hours. Running around the house he managed to slip on his boots, only to realise that he had them on the wrong feet. The only thing on his mind was the amount of bullets he was going to be having shot at him for being late, AGAIN!

To top off his terrible morning while he was running towards the door he pulled on his gloves and SMACK! Ok, he needed something too wake him up. Letting out another string of curses that somehow hadn't managed to leave his mouth came out and he ran out the door and locked it. He ran down the streets to Central command, without knowing that he was being followed.

**xXx**

Hawkeye glanced at the clock again. It was nearly 10 o'clock! She banged her head on the table in frustration, which caused the other workers to look up from their work and give warning glances to one another. It was going to be one of those days.

Suddenly a very angry man threw the door open and strode over to his desk. Trying to ignore his lieutenant's death glare he grabbed the first paper and pretended to read it. Riza stood up and marched over to his desk, placing her hand on it violently she demanded "where have you been?"

He cleared his through and searched his head in a panicked state for a decent excuse. "I overslept." He mumbled, after making a mental note to come up with more excuses.

"Of course you did…"she growled. Removing her hand from the desk she walked back to her desk.

Roy was tempted to jump for joy when he felt no metal weapon being placed against his head. That is when he first noticed a weird feeling in his left boot. Peering under the desk he decided that it was his imagination and focused (yes, focused) on his paperwork.

At lunch time everyone jumped up from their desks to fulfil their growling stomachs. Sighing, Riza walked over to the colonel's desk to retrieve the paperwork that he finished. She contently sighed when she saw that he had made a dint in the overwhelming pile of rejected paperwork. She glanced down when she felt a small pain in her ankle and screamed. Yes she actually screamed. Wrapping its body around her leg and sinking its fangs into her leg was a snake. And a poisonous snake at that. Unwrapping itself from her leg, the snake slithered away into the mess that was the floor of the office. Riza stood there, frozen and collapsed hitting the desk with a whack, and cutting her head open.

**XxX**

The Ishvalan man cursed when he realised that his snake had bitten the wrong person. But smirked none the less. The hero of Ishval would have a pleasant surprise when he returned from lunch.

**Thoughts? This is my second fic. Tell me if I should continue, and I if do, what should happen to Riza? I need a name of a poisonous snake as well; we haven't studied that, and I don't think we will at my school, so I need inspiration!**

**I have chapter 2 ready to go… so yeah…**


	2. discovering Riza

**Bitten chapter two**

**Disclaimer – **

"**I don't own FMA or FMAB, none of us do." **

**Roy- "Except Hiromi Arakawa"**

"**Smartass"**

Roy chuckled when Havoc told everyone that he had been dumped, again. He had failed to notice that the lieutenant hadn't shown up, until Maria Ross came over and asked for her whereabouts. Roy found it natural that the lieutenant would miss lunch and sighed. "I'll go get her." He stated simply when he could muster up the energy from his very relaxed body.

**xXx**

He grumbled as he walked down the hall, Hawkeye needed to get it into her head that she couldn't just miss a meal during the day. He considered several methods before deciding against them all, as all for them ended in his getting a bullet in his head.

While unlocking the office door, he noticed the silence that was coming from it. If one tried they could just here the scrape of pen against paper. But he heard nothing. Brushing off to be nothing and reassuring himself that Hawkeye was alright he turned the key. Hearing a satisfying click of the lock being opened, he opened the door and looked at her desk.

She wasn't there

He blinked and sighed. He was about to close the door again when something caught his eye. On his desk was a small amount of blood. He walked over to his desk; failing to notice the soft body of his lieutenant at his feet (must have been the messy floor). He took off his gloves and looked at the liquid. Judging by the texture of the blood, it was fresh. Glancing up he saw something that made his heart race. Right in front of him, not 5 centimetres away was a snake. It was staring him right in the eye and taunted him with its little slit for an eye.

He knew enough about snakes from the Hawkeye mansion (when he would hunt them in the local graveyard) to know not to make any sudden movements. He slowed his breathing and quietly straightened out. The snake didn't seem troubled by his presence, and lowered its head as if it was looking at the ground.

Mustang looked down and nearly passed out. There on the floor was his lieutenant. She had her eyes closed; breathing scarce and she had a head wound. Roy froze, and his mind raced with questions.

_How long had she been here?_

_How had I not seen her before?_

_Was she bitten by the snake?_

_What type of snake was this?_

Coming back to reality just a moment later, he bent down and lifted the lieutenant into his arms. After a slight struggle he was caring her bridal style, and was panicking. _HOW LONG WAS SHE LIKE THIS?! _He wasn't thinking straight. He walked over to the couch and placed her down. Roy ran a hand through his hair and raced over to the phone. The ringing dials taunted him while he waited for the hospital to pick up.

_Hello, how can I help you? _ Said a cheerful female voice on the phone. Roy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Hello my name is Roy mustang an-" he was cut off by the girls squeal.

_OHMIGOD! Roy mustang! THE Roy mustang?_

"Yes now-"

_Oh wow! I am on the phone to Roy mustang! OMG!_

Roy wanted to kill thins girl. "THERE IS AN EMERGENCY! CAN YOU PLEASE SEND A DOCTOR TO CENRTAL HEADQUATERS IMMEDIATELY!" he was practically screamed in to the phone. No one had every pissed him off this much (considering how annoying Maes was, that is saying something.)

The girl stoped squealing and processed what he had said. _"Of course Mr Mustang, I will send someone right away." _There was a painful silence as the girl contacted one of the doctors. _"There is one coming now Mr Mustang." _She responded finally. _"He will meet you or one of your men outside of headquarters." _

"Thank you." He said, a small amount of venom still left in his voice from the previous incident. _"By the way." _She added coldly. _"You may not want to talk to women like that. We deserve a bit more respect." _Roy threw the phone down with such force that the phone fell off the table.

**XxX**

He was no doctor, but he guessed that he had too cool her down; her temperature was rising but the minute. He bolted down the corridor he bumped into Armstrong, Ross and Brosh, who all snapped to a salute. He waved it off, "I need your help!" he yelled. The three officers exchanged looks.

"Yes?" asked Ross.

"Hawkeye has been bitten by a snake and has passed out in the office. I need Armstrong to wait outside for some doctors." Armstrong ripped his shirt off.

"THE SKILL OF FINDING DOCTORS HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

As he ran off Roy face palmed. "What can we do?" asked Brosh who was saluting along with Ross.

"I need Ross to look after Hawkeye and catch the snake." Ross tensed up. "o-ok sir" she stammered.

"Brosh, I need you to find Falman, our walking encyclopaedia, and get him to identify the snake. Got it?!" he yelled. The two officers nodded and ran off.

**xXx**

Ten minutes later, Roy, Ross, Falman and Brosh were searching frantically for the snake. Ross had failed to catch the snake, but Roy didn't blame her. Glancing around frantically, he ran to the window and looked out. Armstrong was still outside the office, waiting for the doctor. He was about to lose hope when Brosh called out. "I've got it!"

***wails pitifully* HELP ME! What should happen!? **

**Tell me if this chapter is any good and I will update as soon as I can. Chapter 3 is in the making, tell me what you think please! **

**Special thanks to 'author12306'for the ides of snake species. (How did you manage to burn yourself on a glue gun?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitten chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or FMAB. None of us do. **

**I'm writing this during school 0.0"**

Denny looked as though he had just won an award as he proudly held up the infuriated Viper. Is hissed and tried to sink its fangs into Denny's hand, but it couldn't reach his fingers, which were wrapped around its neck.

At that exact moment, a shirtless Armstrong marched in followed by two traumatised doctors. The main doctor had sandy blonde hair with bright green eyes. He rushed immediately to Riza and inspected the bite. The nurse that followed him walked straight up to Roy and slapped him upside the head. "Us women deserve a bit more respect! If that is how you treat women you will be a very lonely man!" she yelled. She had dark brown hair that fell over her back. Her eyes were a dark blue, but not as dark as Roys.

Roy growled and resisted the urge to reduce the nurse to ashes. He shoved her out of the way, half way through her rant about respect and marched up to Denny. He took the snake from him and walked over to Falman.

"Find out all you can on Gaboon Viper's and their poison!" he ordered, Falman nodded and dashed out of the room and to the library.

The nurse huffed, crossed her arms across her chest and turned her nose up. She didn't like Roy.

Outside the office the rest of the team was outside listening to the commotion. They had seen Armstrong running through the corridors, (shirtless as always) and had asked what was going on. When they were informed of the current situation they ran to the office to check on their co-worker.

Havoc was the first to barge into the room. The doctor had rolled up Riza's pant leg and was trying to stop the poison from spreading to any other parts of her body. Havoc was about to ask about the condition of Hawkeye when he caught sight of the nurse. He immediately forgot Riza and walked over to the nurse and started up a conversation. Their conversation was only interrupted when a wall of flames erupted between them. "IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY NOTICED, RIZA IS ABOUT TO DIE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLIRT CAN YOU PLEASE GO ELSE WHERE!"

Havoc suddenly remembered the sick lieutenant and after giving the nurse his number walked over to check the situation. The bitchy nurse patted down her clothing and brushed the burn marks from the clothing. The Doctor, whose name was Dr. Strongbow glared at Havoc, "If you are going to smoke, please leave. Now, Jenny" he called over to the nurse once he was finished with havoc. "Can you please stand outside and make sure that no one else comes in here unless they have urgent business." The girl grumbled something and walked out with Havoc.

Just as they stepped outside the door was thrown open again and Roy looked as though he was about to commit a murder in cold blood. "I found all I could in the Gaboon Viper!" Falman panted and placed a few books in a nearby table. "Study them!" Roy roared. In less than 10 seconds Falman had his nose in a book.

Roy turned toy Riza and the doctor. The doctor was standing next to her checking a thermometer and frowning. Riza's temperature was rising by the minute and she looked as though she had just run a marathon. She had a wet towel on her head, Ross was sitting beside her and replacing it every two minutes.

Roy took up a position siting on the floor next to her, his back to her resting against the couch. Her hand fell off her stomach and was dangling right beside Roy's on the ground. Checking to make sure that no one was looking his was he took her hand in his. It was so warm. He brushed his thumb over a small scar she had on her wrist, muttering something like _'don't you dare die on me…'_

The doctor poked Roys shoulder and asked him to stand up. With one last look at Riza he stood up and followed the doctor to the back wall. Roy looked out the window, he knew what was coming. "The poison has started to make its way up her leg. I have done all I can for now but we need to get her the hospital as soon as we can, otherwise…" the doctor didn't want to say it. Roy continued to look out the window, as if he hadn't heard him.

"I'm going to contact an ambulance (I'm not sure if they had them back then, meh…) and take her to the hospital." Roy nodded once and closed his eyes. The doctor walked over to the telephone and dialled the hospital. Srongbow was having a war with himself. There were a few things that he hadn't told Roy. It was clear that he thought of her a bit more than a co-worker. 'S_hould I tell him…. not just yet… I'm not certain that we will have to a-' _the doctor was pulled from his thoughts when someone answers the phone.

Roy glanced back at the group of people that were surrounding Riza. Falman, with his nose in a book, Brosh, having a staring contest with the snake, Ross, constantly checking her temperature, and Armstrong, in tears. (This sentence is too long, I know…) Despite the situation, Roy chuckled lightly at Armstrong.

"Major," he called. Armstrong jumped to a salute. "Maybe you should go outside and inform the others of the present situation." Armstrong dropped his salute, nodded once and walked outside.

The ambulance took a painfully long time to arrive at HQ; so long in fact that Roy was starting to think that they had been forgotten. Roy had taken the same position as he was a couple of minutes ago, stroking Riza's hand.

**XxX**

The men gathered around the colonel while waiting for an answer about their lieutenant's condition, but all they got was the scratching of pen against paper, and silence all he had said ever since the ambulance had left was to ask Furey to feed and walk black Hayate for her. Exchanging looks the men retreated back to their desks, and started paperwork. There wasn't anything else to do.

This was sad. The men got nothing done while they had a gun pointed at their heads, but when there was no threat, they would actually work.

Hours later Roy was still at HQ staring blankly at a piece of paper. The last one… he had been staring at this one for three hours, not really taking any of it in. his mind was somewhere else, mainly he was thinking about how 'right' it felt to hold Riza hand in his own. He smiled and tried to focus on the paper in front of himself. He signed it and stretched. It had been a long day. The men had already left, and it was time for him to head home himself.

Roy had his hands shoved deep in his pockets when he was walking home. Like in the office, he was on another planet and was completely unaware of the presence behind him. He was only brought from his thoughts when he smacked right into a street sign.

He rubbed his forehead and cursed the pole. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking. He stopped walking for a second and in the brief second after he stopped, he heard a foot being put down. Suddenly he was aware of the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and continued walking. He took a sudden turn into an alleyway and hid behind some creates. Roy pulled out his ignition gloves and slid them on silently.

Roy could head the person coming down the alley, he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding himself, as he continuously crashed into things and let out colourful strings of curses. Roy was liking this situation less and less.

Silence erupted in the alley way and Roy became aware that his follower had stopped moving. He heard his attacker mutter something that he couldn't understand under his breath and walk off.

Roy gingerly stuck his head out of his hiding place. When he gave himself the all clear he stood up and brushed the dead fish from his uniform. He needed a drink. He debated whether he should drink the whisky as he walked home or go to a bar and get laid. After a while he decided to go home, and that exactly what he did.

**XxX**

The Ishvalan man had been following Roy after he had seen him exit the building, hoping he would have his snake on him. Clear as that the snake was elsewhere, he decided to follow the famous alchemist, and find out where he lived.

He cursed his carelessness, '_if you want to _kill_ this man,' He_ thought as he walked through the park to his designated location '_you have to know what you are doing.' _ He smirked to himself, '_maybe you should slow down a bit, let him watch his love die, and then finish him off.' _

His smirk widened as he though of this. That being his last thought, he disappeared into the shadows of some nearby shrubs.

***looks behind me* I didn't get caught writing this during school, YES!**

**The first bit of romance between Roy and Riza! Not really that much, but you have to start somewhere! Anywho… I'm sorry if the characters are out of character. It's really hard to keep them in character… *shrugs* hope you all enjoyed this chapter of 'Bitten'**

/tmp/uploads/FF_4675688_ Page 3 of 3


	4. Chapter 4

Bitten chapter 4

**I don't own fma or fmab**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM TRYING TO KEEP THIS AS SCIENTIFICALLY CORRECT AS I POSSIBLY CAN. IF YOU LOOK UP THE SNAKE, YOU WILL DISCOVER THAT I HAVE CHANGES A FEW THINGS ABOUT THE SNAKE, BUT I AM TRYING TO KEEP IT CORRECT. FOR EXAMPLE I AM IMAGINAING THIS SNAKE TO BE RATHER SMALL, BUT WHEN I LOOKED IT UP IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 174CM, FOR TIS FIC IT IS ONLY ABOUT A FOOT LONG. I AM SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION FOR ANYONE WHO KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT THIS SNAKE.**

Ross watched the doctor's fuss over Riza who lay sweating on a hospital bed. She had been informed that she should be alright for now seeing as she was in a stable condition presently. She had also been told that, that could change at any given moment. All they had to do was hope. She had arrived at the hospital just in time to receive medical treatment.

She noticed movement in the hallway, and saw Denny run around the corner. He saluted. "How's she doing?' he asked.

"She's doing alright. But that could change in a matter of seconds." She avoided his eyes. "They're not sure when she will wake, but in a way that is a good thing. More time to find who did this without her getting herself even more injured. Have you contacted Colonel Mustang?"

She finally met his eyes

"I've tried his number sever times but he hasn't picked up. I hope he doesn't blame himself for this…" he trailed off.

Ross offered a week smile. "But Falman did discover a few things about the snake." She looked at him expectantly.

"Recent reports and documents state that there was a Gaboon Viper that had made its home in the direr areas of the park. Apparently four people have already come in suffering from bites from the same species of snake. Nothing is certain." While Denny delivered the news Ross looked at Riza. She really was in a bad way.

She let out a sigh. "All that matters right now is that she is going to be ok. I'm going to try and call Mustang, you should probably get home. I will see you tomorrow."

She looked at the clock "or should I say, later today."

Denny saluted and walked off yawning and stretching. Excusing herself Maria made her way out of the building and to the nearest public phone booth.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

The phone was picked up mid call. And deep voice answered the phone.

"_Mm?"_

"Colonel Mustang, I apologize if I interrupted anything, sir but I though you would like to know of Hawkeye current state."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Ross chewed on her lip for a moment. Roy's voice was laced with concern and seriousness. "Yes second lieutenant, I would like to know how Riza is doing."

Roy wanted to shout a million questions into the phone. And as soon as he heard her name she had all of his attention.

"_She is in a stable condition, but that could change at any time. She should be alright. They have removed all of the poisoned blood from her system and she should be alright in a couple of months. But anything could happen between now and then." _Roy could hear that Marias voice was coated in a thick layer of concern and tiredness. He smiled when he heard that his Riza would be alright.

"Thank you for the information Ross. Get some sleep, I will watch Riza tomorrow."

"_Thank you sir. I will." _Then the line went dead. Roy let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and slumped onto the bed.

'_Riza was alright. His Riza was going to be alright. Wait… __his__ Riza?' _his eyes opened in confusion. He was getting possessive over her now? He smiled to himself and checks the clock.

1:03

He groaned and rolled over. He stared at the ceiling.

'_You should have done more to protect her. That snake was supposed to poison you! This is all your fault! How could you let this happen?' _

There was a voice scolding himself in his head. He did nothing except call a doctor. He was pathetic. Deciding that he was going to get no more sleep, he rolled out of bed and trudged over to his bathroom. Turning on the water he striped his clothing and let the water run over his body.

Turning off the water, he wrapped a towel around himself and walked back into his bedroom.

He received a miniature heart attack when the shrill cry of his telephone rang through his apartment again.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

He picked up the phone, still getting over his little fright.

"_Hello flame alchemist."_ a voice he didn't recognise picked up the phone.

"Um… yes? Who am I speaking to?"

"_That doesn't matter." _Came the reply.

"Yes it does." He stated simply.

"_To you it might, but to me it doesn't to me. That pushed aside; did you enjoy the little surprise I left in your boot?" _

"I don't think I know what you are talking about." Better to play dumb then to give this person any hints.

"_Oh, but you do. Sadly the result wasn't what I had originally hoped; it was supposed to be you that ended up in the hospital."_

Roy's mind suddenly clicked. "You…"

A small chuckle came through the receiver. _"Yep, that's me…" _Roy was angry beyond words.

"Riza is in the hospital because of you…" he muttered.

"_Mhm. I wonder what would happen to her if she suddenly disappeared." _

Roy growled. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"_That's the reaction I was hoping for." _Roy's eyes widened. He had just set her up.

"_See ya, alchemist" _the call ended and Roy just stood there listening to the silent receiver. His mind suddenly process what he had just done and he threw the phone down. He reached over and pulled on his ignition gloves and watched the telephone melt into a bubbling nothing on the carpet.

He tried to focus for a moment, but he managed nothing.

'Get to Riza!' was all he was thinking as he threw on his uniform.

He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

**xXx**

The Ishvalan couldn't help it. He laughed. That was just the reaction he was hoping for. His laughed died down to a chuckle as he walked off.

'_Stupid man' _he thought as he walked away. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he had decided to play with his target for some fun.

He settled under a tree and looked up at the sky. There were big grey clouds forming over central. It would rain soon. Lightning flashed somewhere in the distance and he remembered the war. He didn't want to, but the memories of it were the only thing keeping him going right now.

He shifted his back to a more comfortable position and started planning his next moves.

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep while a light rain started.

**XxX**

Riza had drifted from a deep dreamless sleep to a light sleep. She thrashed around in her sleep. She wasn't enjoying her dream.

She awoke with a sudden need for air. The smell of well…. A hospital invaded her nostrils like a disease and straight away wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had always hated hospitals.

She tried to sit up, but something held her down. She tried to take in her surroundings and suddenly became aware of a snoring noise next to her. She rolled her head over and saw Roy siting or sleeping there in casual clothes, pillow was a stack of paperwork on a portable desk. She chuckled.

A nurse entered the room and walked over to one of the beeping machines beside her. Riza cleared her throat, she needed some water.

The nurse spun around, startled and when she saw that Riza was awake, she smiled. "Good Moring Ma'am. How do you feel?"

God, Riza's throat was so dry that she couldn't talk. The nurse understood straight away. "I'll get you some water."

While she was at the tap the nurse informed her of how she got here. "So that's it. You really gave your friends a fright. And you have been ever since then."

Riza drowned the water and motioned for another. This went on until Riza had drunk about ten glasses of water and could finally speak again.

"How long was I asleep for?" her voice was still a bit croaky and she started to drink another glass.

"Five days."

Riza spat out the water. "What!"

"mm. That man over there have been coming in every day since you arrived here, very faithful man you have there, don't let him slip away, will you?"

Riza was taken aback by the statement, but she nodded anyway, even though she didn't understand the intended meaning. A yawn brought her from her thoughts.

"Mister Mustang, if you constantly sleep like that then you will have to have back surgery!"

Riza rolled her head over. "Hawkeye! You're awake!"

"I noticed." Riza said, rolling her eyes.

**I'm listening to He Is We – I Wouldn't mind. Beautiful song… my schools holidays just started so unfortunately my friends cannot look through for any mistakes. Knowing me I am probably going to spot so many when I post this chapter. Anywho…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bitten 5**

**I don't own fma or fmab**

The snake stared Armstrong in the face. He had volunteered to watch the snake until they decided what to do with it. It was most likely going to be killed, but the decision wasn't final.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window.

'_Who would do such a thing as to harm the lieutenant?' _he wondered. He tried to recall if the lieutenant had done anything violent in the last few weeks… months… years… this was useless, she hardly talked to him. '_Maybe Second lieutenant Ross would know. She is one of her close friends.'_

Then he was brought back to the real would when he heard one of his family members call his name. He charged out to solve whatever matter they had with him.

When he couldn't locate the voice, he walked back in and sparkled in thought. When he glanced at the main table in the room he saw something that made all his sparkled drop to the ground around his feet.

The cage lay open on the table, and the snake was gone.

**XxX**

Roy brushed a stray hair from Riza's face. She was so completely and utterly beautiful when she slept. She reminded him of angel. Roy chuckled, his guardian angel.

She stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes warily. She smiled lightly when she saw his standing over her.

Roy returned the smile for a moment before he frowned. She was so pale. The nurse had said that she should look better than this. He was beginning to get concerned. It had been a week since she was brought in here, two of those she was actually awake. He had heard and learned nothing about the voice on the phone only that it was made through a public phone, nothing else.

The glared she was now giving him indicated that he should get back to HQ and do some work. He had actually done his work while she was in the hospital so he could be at her side for the time. He was still beating himself up over the fact that he did practically nothing to help her.

He sighed and gave a small smile before he turned around and walked away.

Riza sat up in her bed. She was SO bored. The doctors wouldn't let her have her gun in the hospital, so she couldn't clean it. She breathed deeply and sat up, she could almost manage on her own but she still needed the handles of the hospital bed.

Once she was up she looked out of the window, people rushed this way and that. She saw the butcher's daughter meet her boyfriend out the back of the shop and smiled. She saw a tall man crash into another, sending groceries everywhere. Wait… was that major Armstrong?

She craned her neck to get a better look, yes that was definitely Armstrong. He saluted to the colonel who had just crossed the road. He seemed to be saying something important by the way he was standing.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the colonel visibly tensed. Even from the third story, she could see him clench his fists and his back straighten out. He ordered Armstrong to do something and watched he walk off.

He turned towards the hospital and looked for her window. When he saw her siting at her window he waved slightly before turning away and running towards central. She wondered what the news could have been; he hardly ran anywhere unless it was an emergency.

Deciding she would ask him later she lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

**xXx**

Roy was had just walked across the road when Armstrong called to him. He had crashed into someone and was helping pick up some groceries.

When he gave the last orange to the man he stood up and walked over to him. just by the way he saluted he could tell that something was wrong. "I lost it, sir."

Roy raised an eyebrow, what could Armstrong possibly have lost that was this bad, wait didn't Armstrong volunteer to take care of the snake? 

"The snake, sir, I lost it." Roy tensed up. "How long ago? Did you search your house?" he demanded.

"I searched the house from top to bottom. I think someone stole it, a snake couldn't possible unlock a cage by itself." Roy tried to not to look at Armstrong's serious face. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"It could be anywhere by now." _'Great job Armstrong. Tear my head off while you're at it.' _"Collect Ross and Brosh and try to find it. it cannot be that far away. Try the park, try the shrubs round your house and search everywhere!" he was yelling now.

Armstrong was taken aback by his sudden outburst. None the less, he saluted and dashed off.

Roy turned around and the conversation over the phone a week ago replayed in his head. _"that's the reaction I was hoping for" _the man's voice faded in his head.

Roy turned around and saw her looking at him from her window. Roy smiled and waved slightly. He had to get back to her.

But his paperwork…

He turned around and ran as fast as he could to HQ, he would do his paperwork (crowd gasps in the background) and he would go back, this man was one step ahead of him and he didn't like it.

**XxX**

The day came and went so slowly.

Armstrong and co hadn't located the snake, and the paperwork just continued to come. Roy had been working for five straight hours, and he had hardly made a dint in the paperwork.

Roy slammed his face into the desk and hit the pen with his forehead. He tried not to notice the throbbing headache that was forming. When he lifted his head from the desk he had a pen shaped imprint on his forehead.

Groaning he grabbed another piece of paper and signed it. He wasn't reading them now, just signing it where he was supposed to.

His stomach growled and Havoc stood up, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Chief, maybe you should relax for a few minutes. You need to eat too, you missed lunch."

Roy looked up, "I'm not hungry." He stated simply.

Havoc chuckled. "Your stomach seems to disagree."

Roy sighed. He did need a break. "We will continue to work while you relax for a little while."

Roy immediately became suspicious of Havoc, "what's the catch?" he asked.

Havoc laughed. "C'mon chief, we just want to help."

Roy's head was telling him to stay and that he was up to something, but his stomach was telling him to go and have something to eat, and right not, his stomach was louder. Adjusting his jacket, he walked out the door to get some food.

Havoc watched him leave and turned to the paperwork. Sighing he asked himself why the hell he just did that. He grabbed a portion of the work and threw it onto Breda's desk. Breda looked up from his sandwich.

"Why do I have to do it?" he complained.

"Because we want to help the boss." Havoc sighed.

"We do?" he asks. He was glaring his stack as Havoc distributed the work among the rest of the officers in the room.

"Yes we do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bitten 6**

**I don't own FMA or FMAB**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate all the ideas! Keep 'em coming!**

Roy was shocked to see his desk empty of paperwork, and his suburbanites (is that how you spell it?) all working tirelessly. He was even more shocked that they were actually working. Don't get me wrong, he was over the moon.

He turns to Havoc "Havoc," he places a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Havoc smirked and turned back to Roys work.

"Seeing as you are all doing my work for me I will head home. See ya." Before they could protest he was done. All death glares were directed to Havoc. 

"It seemed like a nice idea at the time." He said. "Let's just do it his work and go home."

**XxX**

Roy marched up the stairs of the hospital. He had a bouquet of flowers. It had not become quite normal the he brought flowers for her. She had told him that the reason that she hated hospitals was because they were too white… Too plain. So he made it normal for him to bring a bouquet of colourful flowers to make the place a bit less plain.

He walked into her room. Before he moves the curtain he hears her slow breathing pattern. So she was asleep. He could let her sleep for a little while longer.

He walks to the vase next to his side of the curtain and puts the flowers in.

He hears Riza breath in sharply and he immediately knows that isn't right. He pushes aside the curtain and colour drained from his face.

Wrapped around Riza's neck was the snake. It was resting around her neck and was startled when the curtain was suddenly moved. He lifts his head and bears his fangs.

He curses quietly and slowed down his movements. He slowly made his way over to the snake.

Riza eyes widened as the snake turned and bared its fangs at her. She had no weapons, and she couldn't really breathe. The snake was tightening its grip on her neck every time Roy took a step forward.

She brought her hands up, really slowly and tried to get the snake off. It didn't like that either. The snake itched closer and Roy took the secret hint. _It's chocking me. Roy, help me._

Riza was finding it harder and harder to breathe until she didn't have the energy. By this time Roy was crouching at the snake's eye level, he was trying to look less like a threat. It was working to an extent. The snake had stopped baring its fangs, but it had its guard up.

Roy brought his hand up and violently grabbed the snake by the throat at the same time the sake also leaped towards him. Its fangs dung into his wrist slightly, but it didn't go in deep. In a desperate attempt to release itself, the snake tightens it grip on Riza's neck. By this time, Riza has passed out and wasn't moving.

Roy's eyes widened. The snake needed to let go. He was panicking now. He reached over and manages to unhook the tail from around her neck.

The snake is furious now. The snake wraps its tail around Roys arm and squeezes. It wasn't all that tight, but he could feel how it had managed to choke Riza.

_Riza_

Roy unwraps the snake from his arm and looks around for something that he could put the snake in. the only thing he could see was the vase. It wasn't the best situation but this was no time to be picky.

He yanks the flowers out of the vase and puts them to the side. He literally throws the snake into the vase and look around for something to cover it with. He pulls the newspaper from the table and covers the vase with it.

Immediately he turns around and rushes over t Riza. He sat on the side of the bed and checks her neck for a heartbeat. Finding one, he sighed with relief.

Not really even thinking about his actions he lifts Riza up so that he is holding her with one arm around her shoulders and one around her back. He buries his face in her hair and positions her head so that she is facing his chest.

He was so close to losing her that it wasn't funny.

He buries his face more into her hair at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't come when he did. He made a mental note to give Havoc a pay rise.

He felt Riza stir in his arms, but he doesn't move.

"Wha…?" Riza is now wide awake and all she can see is a military uniform and a mass of black hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Riza recognised Roy's deep voice from the mass of black hair. She blushed slightly when she realised their position.

After a minute of silence Riza realised that he had no intention of letting go. The blanket and slipped off her and she was becoming cold. Without thinking she snuggled into Roy's chest, greedily soaking up his body heat.

The sound of ripping cloth tore them from their thoughts(whatever they might have been thinking, I will let your imagination run wild…).

"THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" announced the arrival of the sparkling major.

Suddenly realising how they must have looked, Roy gently placed Riza back down on the bed only to discover that he had lost all feeling in his wrist where the snake had bitten him.

Roy straightened out and address the major. "Major Armstrong, pull yourself together." He demanded when he was his teary eyes.

Armstrong then stood to a salute and wiped the tears from his eyes. "We were unable to locate the snake, sir."

It was only then that he noticed Ross and Brosh chuckling behind the major and whispering to one another. "Ross, please tell me what you find so funny."

Ross sweat-dropped and tried to think of an excuse. They were trying to figure what Roy and Riza had been doing that had involved him holding her. Then something caught her eye. "We were just trying to think of a logical explanation that there was today's paper stuffed into a flower vase, sir."

Remembering the vase, Roy turned to it. He took it in his ungloved left hand and indicated for Ross to take it. "I was in a hurry, there was nowhere else I could think of to put the snake in. it nearly strangled Riza."

"Sir!" Riza called out.

"Mm?" he responds.

"Your wrist! You need that looked at!" he looked down at his wrist and saw the line of blood coming down his wrist. "There is no need, lieutenant." He responded harshly.

Ignoring the harsh tone she protested with him until it continued into a full on argument between colonel and lieutenant.

Just when Roy thought he had won, Riza called for a nurse and demanded that she look at his hand.

Grumbling, Roy followed the nurse down the hall after commanding that the major rid the world of the snake.

Riza was left alone with her thoughts, as Roy was with his.

_Riza's thoughts –_

_Why was he holding me like that? Was he just scared of losing me or does he feel the same way that I do…._

_Roy's thoughts – _

_I didn't expect her to lean into me. Not that I'm complaining. But… maybe she feels the same way…_

**I know the ending is what is in at least half on the royai fics, I really didn't want to have to put the 'maybe she feels the same way' crap in, but I kind of had no choice.**

**I need some advice about what to do with the Ishvalan man. If Roy kills him he could cause another big war thing-ami-gig but if he is just jailed it seems pathetic. I need advice. Tell me what to do!**

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda not like the other ones. I am really pissed off at my brother who pushed me off the pier last weekend and I still have the cold and it is really pissing me off. **

**And you know that feeling when you're overwhelmingly sad for no particular reason? That is me and I am listening to rather sad songs right now. Right now it is 'kiss it all better' by He Is We. If you haven't already guessed, I LOVE that band anyhow**

**Chao!**

**Dotdodot Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bitten 7**

**I don't own fma or fmab**

**Note 1- I am really sorry if the previous chapter was a bit predictable, I didn't really know what to do, which is also the reason that this chapter wasn't posted until today. Sorry! ): **

**Note 2- The other reason for the late update was because mum took me to the show, three times. Needless to say, it got boring. The first day we went on rides and visited the animals and my friends who are helping to take care of the animals. The second day we went on an ALL WOMANS SHOPPING SPREE! All women being without my bastard brother. The third we had to return the free tickets that we got from mums boyfriend. The last visit was rather brief.**

**Note 3- I will stop rambling on about my life now**

**Note 4- thank you for the reviews and the suggestions! LOVE YOU ALL! *3***

**Note 5- what does 'AU' mean?**

The days went by really slowly. Roys hand was fine, but the doctor advised that he shouldn't use it for about a week. "YAY, NO PAPERWORK!" was heard from every room in the hospital, and Riza face-palmed. Riza was due to be released from the hospital the next day, on the condition that she comes back next week for a check-up.

The snake was killed **(sorry for people who really like snakes) **and Roy was no closer to discovering the identity of the mysterious man on the phone.

Presently he was asleep with his head on the desk with three piles of paperwork the size of Edward on his desk. Needless to say Roy's days off had consequences.

He yawned and lifted his head from the table. His face fell when he spotted the piled of work that was yet to be done. Giving the clock a sidewards glance he noted that he had an hour to finish all of the work. He settled back into his chair getting ready for another sleep.

He opened an eye. _'Wait…. AN HOUR!' _he quickly leaned forward and snatched the first file. He scanned the page briefly before signing it and started a 'finished' pile.

She speed worked though the pile of papers and finished the humongous pile just in time for the secretary to come and pick them up. Flashing the secretary his trademark smirk he grabbed his coat and walked out of the building.

Before turning towards his house he stopped and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and a light breeze was blowing. This is what some people would call the perfect night. Calm, cool and peaceful.

Sighing Roy turned left and walked down the street. He wanted a drink, and he decided to go to the bar that had, in his opinion, the best whisky. Although on the other side of the city, he went there whenever he could. It was where he and Hughes would drink when he came to visit.

It was more a restaurant but it doubled up as a bar. It was built on the bank of a large river that Roy hadn't bothered to learn the name of. Most people just called it 'the river' because it was the only large river in Amestris.

Walking in, he ordered a whisky and sat down in a corner. He wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. Roy scanned his surroundings, nothing out of the ordinary. The bar tender gave him his drink and he had a big mouthful of the amber liquid.

A man that was sitting in the opposite corner caught his attention he had a hood covering his face, but his head was facing him. He narrowed his eyes and had another sip of his drink. He decided to conduct an experiment.

Standing up Roy walked over to the restroom, watching the man out of the corner of his eye; he saw the man's head follow him as he walked. Roy walked around the corner and hid stealthily behind a sizeable pot plant where he could see the man.

The man stood up and walked over tom his table and put something in his drink. While his back was turned, Roy stood up and walked behind the man. He taped him on the shoulder and the man tensed up.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Err… no, sir…. I usually sit here and…" the man was panicking.

Roy growled. He recognised the man's voice. He tightened his grip on the man's shoulder so much that he whimpered slightly.

"You are the one that poisoned my lieutenant, aren't you?"

"I–I–I have n-no idea w-what you are t-talking ab-about…"

'_Stay calm. Stay calm.' _The man tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. He had been brave up until now. He was in the presence of a very powerful and not to mention angry man. But he wasn't defenceless.

Roy's grip, if possible, tightened even more. "Aren't you?"

The man prayed that his death would be quick. "yes." He said in a quiet voice. Almost inaudible, but Roy heard it and his rage grew inside of him. He turned the man around and in the process the man's hood fell down. Roy looked into the man's red, red eyes.

Roy blinked in shock and let his guard down for a moment. In that moment the Ishvalan pulled a gun out of nowhere **(I know, but it's a fan fic, anything can happen) **and pointed it at Roy's chest.

Roy rolled his eyes mentally, cliché. _'This man is obviously knows nothing about me or the military.' _In the blink of an eye he grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. The gun fell from his hand and his wrist gave a horrible cracking noise.

Roy felt two strong hands on his shoulders that pulled him back, away from the man. Quite a crowd had gathered around the two and Roy wondered how he hadn't noticed them before.

Growling, Roy fought against the grip of the barman who had pulled him back, and when he was released, he turned around and punched the man in the chin. The barman staggered back into the bench and swayed to his feet. Returning the punch, a giant fight had broken out between Roy and the barman. Seeing the advantage, the Ishvalan man snuck towards the door and out into the street. This didn't go unnoticed by Roy though. Who knocked out the bar tender with a final blow and ran out of the bar to look for the Ishvalan man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bitten 8**

**I don't own FMA or FMAB**

**No one answered my question when I asked what 'AU' meant. Answer meh!**

**Sorry if the newspaper article is shit. I failed this at school so don't blame me please. I'm doing my best!**

Riza folded the local newspaper in half and stood by the window of her hospital room. She didn't even have to finish the article to know that the colonel was involved.

_ONE DEAD IN A BLAZE DOWN JUST OUTSIDE OF CENTRAL._

_Written by Dawn Twilight_

_Yesterday at approximately six o'clock pm Maddie's Bar and Bistro was burnt down in an accident involving two men. The bar was burnt to the ground and half of the pier that descended off of it was also caught in the blaze. The barman that was present at the time figures that it had something to do with the two men that had started up a fight just before the bar was burnt down. The barman recognised the man that was found dead at the scene to be one of the two that was in the fight the man was also identified to be Ishvalan. The man had small burn marks and his right wrist was broken. Although he didn't show any sign of a stab wound the barman is convinced that this man was murdered by the other. _

_None of the wounds that the man collected were life threatening. Because of this detectives suspect that this man fell off the pier to escape the blaze. As many people know, Ishval is in the middle of the desert and he would have not had the chance or seen the need to learn how to swim. The other man had fled the scene before military officials had arrived… (And so on)_ **(Like I said, I failed this section of the curriculum at school, so I apologize for, It. Is. shit…)**

She watched as the colonel walked into the building and studied him carefully. From what she could see at from her window he had a black eye and a slight limp.

When Roy reached Riza's room he found a very pissed off Riza standing next to the door with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. She hit it against her palm threateningly. Roy gulped. "Good morning lieutenant. How are you feeling?" he choked out

"I'm just fine, sir. But I wouldn't say that for the man that you killed." She said angrily.

"I didn't kill him. He fell off the pier and I didn't want to help him." Roy defended himself and received a big wack over the head with the newspaper.

"That's not the point!" she protested. "You ruthlessly attacked a helpless civilian!"

Roy was getting angry now. Why couldn't she just see that he had good reason to do what he did? "He wasn't defenceless. And I had good reason to attack him and-"

"And what was that reason?" 

The room went quiet.

"Well?" Roy looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"Pardon"

"That man was the one that poisoned you. He hurt my Riza!" Roy didn't realise that he said the last part out loud.

As the words left his mouth Riza got ready to hit him again, but stoped when he said the last thing. "P-Pardon, sir…" she stammered.

Roy suddenly realised what he had said and his eyes widened. They both stood there blinking for about three minutes before Riza spoke up. "_MY _Riza?"

Not only had he called her by her first name, but he had said it as though he had possession over her. And then had gone and killed someone about it!

"Since when have I belonged to you, _colonel!?" _she said venomously.

Roy could only stand there and stutter. He didn't mean for himself to say what he had said. And what he said could grant him death from an angry lieutenant.

"Please answer me, _sir_." She said. When he didn't reply she wacked him over the head again, knocking him to the floor.

Roy supported himself on his knees and didn't lift his head. The gears in his head had stopped working. He didn't know what to say or do; he didn't even know what he was doing right now!

Once he had calmed himself down slightly, he automatically he stood up and looked Riza directly in the eye. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"You killed a man because I suddenly belonged to you. Sorry doesn't even cover it. What would happen if you started another rebellion? He may have done something to anger you but he didn't deserve to die!" she was screaming now. All of the doctors and nurses had fled the hallway when they heard the commotion. There were two very skilful and angry people arguing nearby and they didn't want to have to get involved if things got out of hand. They clearly didn't know the colonel or the lieutenant.

Roy sat own in a nearby chair that he was standing next to. He mentally sighed with relief that Riza had chosen to hit him with a newspaper not a chair. Rested his elbows and buried his face in his hands while Riza rambled on. _'Shut up, Riza. Shut up, you don't understand, shut up.' _He shouted at her mentally.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" she shouted when she received no reaction. Roy nodded his head quickly. Face still in his hands.

After another full five minutes of yelling. Roy had enough. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. The whole building shook and Riza's face showed shock for a moment before returning to anger. He brought his face out of his hands and looked directly in the eye.

"Let me explain" he said calmly. Riza took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Opening them again, she nodded.

"The man that was killed, he hurt someone very valuable to me and I did nothing to help you." Riza was still fuming and if the colonel continued, he would be bringing his death upon himself.

"And now that I know how easily I could lose you, well, I didn't want to take that path again." Riza was confused. She raised an eyebrow and the amount of anger shown on her Face decreased slightly.

"What do you mean colonel?"

"We have been together for a long time, Riza." She was about to correct him, but stoped herself when he corrected himself. "Sorry, _Hawkeye_."

"And my feeling have changed over the years-" he was interrupted with an annoyed sigh.

"This is so cliché, can you just cut to the chase? This cheesy speech means nothing. Cut to the chase before I lose my temper."

He glared at her. She had ruined the moment.

"Fine…" he muttered. He buried his face in his hands again and mumbled an almost inaudible "I love you."

He waited for rage, shouting, and pain. But none of them came. Riza's next movements surprised him and even herself. She roughly pulled his head out of his hands so that he looked her straight in the eyes. Again.

"Ow…" he muttered.

Before he could react she was pressing her lips to his. Riza Hawkeye was kissing him!

**This chapter was probably really sappy. I didn't know how to make them confess, so after a huge emotional battle, this choice ended up winning. Tell me if I should put another chapter on.**

**Chao!**

**dotdodot**


End file.
